


an unremarkable choice

by alitaire



Series: Kismet [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Female My Unit | Byleth, Gen, Student!Byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alitaire/pseuds/alitaire
Summary: “I appreciate your offer and generosity, your grace, however, I am merely a mercenary. I still have much to learn myself and would be unfit to teach students.”
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault & My Unit | Byleth
Series: Kismet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877677
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	an unremarkable choice

Byleth declined.

“I— what?”

At the archbishop’s dumbfounded expression, Byleth repeated herself.

“I appreciate your offer and generosity, your grace.” 

_ Is that even the appropriate title for someone in her position?  _ Byleth ignored the young voice in her mind and continued.

“However, I am merely a mercenary. I still have much to learn myself and would be unfit to teach students.”

The man next to the archbishop nodded sharply, his gaze having changed from suspicion to approval at her words and turned to the still speechless woman next to him. “Lady Rhea, it is as she says. We cannot expect a child, a stranger no less, to guide our students.” As the woman began to compose herself, the man straightened. “If we are lacking in a proper instructor, I will gladly take up the post to instruct.”

That seemed to snap the woman— _ Lady Rhea _ — to attention. “Seteth… I could not ask that of you considering the many responsibilities you already take on for the church.”

Seteth firmly shook his head. “Better I than forcing someone unprepared for the position. Please, allow me.”

Lady Rhea hesitated before finally relenting with a nod before looking back to Byleth, a serene smile slipping back on her face. “And you child? You said before that you still have much to learn.”

Byleth stared back, blank and uncomprehending as the voice in her mind pitched,  _ Wait, she cannot mean— _

“Would you like to join the officer’s academy as a student?”

* * *

“I had hoped that Manuela— I mean  _ Professor Manuela _ would teach us but Seteth doesn’t seem so bad. Maybe just a tad too strict,” the girl with the hat added after a moment of thought.

Byleth knew her name started with a D. Dorothy? Dorte? She had met and greeted so many people in their impromptu tour through the training hall, past the stables, and by the pond to wind their way through the dining hall toward the classrooms that her guide’s name had been lost in the sea of names she had heard. The only new name she could remember was the gatekeeper who had helpfully introduced himself as the Gatekeeper.

_ Ah, yes. If only everyone was known by their occupation, Mercenary.  _

_ Wouldn’t I be “Student” now?  _ Byleth asked.

_ Ugh!  _ The voice huffed before quieting.

“So…” Hat girl drawled as she turned to Byleth as they exited the dining hall. “Why did you join the Black Eagles, By?”

Byleth blinked at the nickname, but pushed it aside for the moment. “The archbishop offered to let me join as a student. I thought it would be worthwhile while my father worked in the knights.”

“No, no, I mean why the Black Eagles!” Hat girl laughed. “You’re not from the empire right?”

“I was assigned to the Eagles,” Byleth said slowly, not understanding why the girl was laughing. “Seteth said he wanted to teach the Black Eagles so the archbishop said that I would be in your class.”

“Wait Seteth said he wanted to teach us?” She gasped before frowning slightly. “Well, if he chose us himself, he must mean it. Now I feel a little bad about being disappointed...” She shook her head. “But it’s not fair to you to not have gotten a choice!”

“I don’t mind,” Byleth replied blandly.

Hat girl  _ tsked  _ before linking her arm with Byleth’s and pulling them both toward the classrooms. “Well as the only two commoners in the Black Eagles, By, we should stick together. Don’t worry; if you ever need help, your new friend Dorothea is here,” she added with a wink.

Unsure what to say, Byleth could only nod.


End file.
